


AU/Prompt’s/Fanfic ideas for Dreamsmp

by Luminfox



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Avian Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, More everything to be added, Origin Smp - Freeform, Phil is ok dad, Raccoon TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Techno is an ok brother, Wilbur is an ok brother, idk it 1 am wall I’m first writing this, lol, magic sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:01:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29282673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luminfox/pseuds/Luminfox
Summary: Half baked thought’s of mine brought to you by, my bad sleep schedule.
Kudos: 12





	1. Magic Sam(YES! I changed the title)

Tommy is the youngest kid in his family, he doesn’t have any special skills and is often forgotten about. His Dad and Techno are famous adventures that are almost never home, Wilbur is a famous musician and Fundy inherited his moms shapeshifting. Tommy is often left home alone and feels like he’s a burden on his family as he doesn’t have any special powers or skills.

Awesamdude is a fey/spirit/some from of magical creature, he ends up meeting Tommy by accident and begins to adore this angry human child.

It would take place wen Tommy is pretty young maybe 6-12? None of Tommy’s family has been home in a long time(maybe a year or or two?) because of reasons they can’t control(i.e a job in a far away country or bad weather maybe both maybe more idk)and for the same/similar reasons they can’t send letters/the letters haven’t been coming in. Sam finders out about this and offer to take Tommy back home with him(for added angst Tommy thinks they have abandon him). Tommy agrees and Sam takes Tommy to his home dimension, there Tommy meets Same’s kids (Quackity and George), Tubbo(I’m tempted to make him also Sam’s kid but I can’t really decide who his family is)Ranboo and some others. Because of the nature of Sam’s magic and/or the world Sam lives in Tommy’s body starts slowly absorbing magic. It doesn’t like change Tommy’s body but it does give him some powers(such as his chat and his ability to seemingly understand some animal species(this is based on the time Tommy yelled at a cat because he said it was shit talking him and the fact that he can understand Sam Nook, witch I know others can as well and the cat thing was a bit but let me have my fun), like he can understand cats, raccoons and cows).

Now wen Tommy’s family does get back there panicking because holy fuck there son/younger brother/ uncle that’s barely older then him of questionable connections is missing. They try to find him and find out that he’s in whatever you want to call Sam’s world and think he got kidnapped(maybe Tommy and Sam didn’t leave a letter telling them we’re Tommy was, maybe Tommy did but it sounded like he didn’t really know how dangerous Sam’s species is, maybe Sam left it but it sounded like a kidnapping letter)what if the letters they sent finally come in wall he’s gone so it looks like he’s been missing since the letters stopped coming in. Thankfully they do know how to get there(not that thankfully because they only new how because Techno was kidnapped and Phil had to get him back, but because of how long both were there they absorbed enough magic to here voices) and end up finding Tommy. That’s all I got.

Did I just imply that everyone in Sam’s world has a chat? Does the world’s magic only effect’s humans like that? Up to you! I only realized it sounded like that wall writing!


	2. Sooo we might get more Origin content

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birb

I don’t like short chapters like this because I like to go more in-depth about this stuff **_BUT!!!_** After Tommy dies he is reincarnated into the Origin SMP.


	3. Raccooninnit taken to its most logical extreme minus like 5 extreme points and then I just go crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raccoon

Tommy is a completely normal Raccoon except for the fact that he has human level intelligence and can speak. That’s it, Wilbur just brought this raccoon home one day and said that he claimed it has his brother. Before Phil could say anything the Raccoon begins to insult him. So now he has to deal with this Raccoon AND his son, both of which are chaotic little shits and now there is a talking gout and pig fucking great. What does his house look like a zoo?!?! Phil has tried to see if there hybrid’s or shape shifters or SOMETHING but aside from the fact that they can talk and seem to be as smart as humans they are 109% animal. WILBUR WHERE DO YOU KEEP FINDING THEM?!?!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT THIS TALKING FOX IS YOUR BIOLOGICAL SON YOU HAD WITH A TALKING FISH?!?!?!?

Just pure crack and fluff as Phil has to deal with his sons bullshit and the talking animals he picks up.


	4. Fundy in the Kidnapped Tommy AU’s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fox boy

So I’ve read story’s/prompts of Tommy getting kidnapped by his family. But most of them seem to ignore the fact that Fundy is Wilbur’s kid and thus is apart of the family. Sure he might not interact with them much now a days but most of them take place in the pogtopia era, back wen Fundy was still somewhat close to his father(correct me if I’m wrong I don’t know much about there relationship past wen Wilbur and Tommy were exiled) but he is still apart of the family. What I’m saying is a Tommy is Kidnapped by his family AU but it’s from Fundy’s perspective.


End file.
